The Chosen
by strawberryshortcakelover01
Summary: In a world controlled by creatures of monstrosity, five humans are destined by the ancient holy weapons to protect the very existence of humanity. When the old wielders are defeated, five teenage girls are chosen to fight for the survival of the human race. That's only if they can first survive homework, family, and hot vampire princes. Vampire Au.
1. Chapter 1

I only on the plot of the story.

The characters belong to the creator of the PPG and the channel that owns the Powerpuff Girls tv show.

The inspiration of this story is from the powerpuff girls fanfiction called More, by Floralspace.

The writer, does not intend to take Floralspace's novel.


	2. Prologue

Since the beginning of recorded history, the world had been controlled by creatures many would have only believed to be the creation of myths.

These creators control the entire world by sectioning everyone into groups on a food chain.

At the top of the food chain is the Vampires. The creatures of the night, allowed only to roam the world when the sun is down and the moon shines. The royalty of the monster world.

Then there are the Werewolves. Half wolf, half human. When the full moon shines, they are at their strongest. Making them the most brutal warriors that not even the vampires dare to freely mess with.

Next are the Demons. Hells ambassadors. The most mischievous and horrible creatures of the world. Demons look out for themselves and only themselves, so most stay clear of these devious creatures of mayhem.

Following closely behind are the Witches, and not the good kind. Most of the witches in this world are the 'I'll cook you for breakfast and then eat your family for lunch' kind. People learn never to trust a witch, for they always have a trick or two up their sleeves.

Then there's the Unknowns. The monsters that populations are too low to be considered into their own food chains. Such as mermaids, cyclops, giants, dwarfs, etc.

After them are the Others. The creatures too low to be important to the upper-class monsters. This group consist of monsters such as, zombies, ghosts, mummies, etc.

Finally, there are the Humans. Most would think that humans would have been annihilated or turned into slave's centuries ago, but they weren't. All due to the five legendary holy artifacts that grant five chosen humans the powers to protect themselves and the entire human race against any threat.

These ancient artifacts, possessed by the humans, are known to be the most powerful weapons throughout the entire world, possibly even the entire universe. Weapons said to have been gifted to the humans by God himself. The weapons of Utopia.

Ani, the gem that gives its wielder the power to control the very earth itself, making them an unstoppable force.

Amethyst, the gem that grants the wielder the ability to create and control ice, allowing its wielder to annihilate anyone that may pose a threat.

Harmony, the gem that temporarily stops time with the command of its wielder, giving them time to escape any impending attack.

Ion, the gem that allows its wielder to run almost as fast as the speed of light, making the wielder a near impossible target to hit.

Sapphire, the gem that can heal anyone the wielder chooses, even those on deaths doorstep, allowing the wielder to hold others' lives in their very hands.

After the death of each gems holder, a new wielder is chosen by the gems. In order to ensure that the gems never fall into the hands of evil.

Our story begins in the city of Townsville. An area populated mainly by the human race. The previous wielders of the five stones, or gems, of Utopia have fallen in the line of duty. Paving a way for this story's five great warriors to rise as the protectors of the human world, and soon the entire world, if they survive that is.


	3. A Tale of Two Beginnings

_**It was a normal day**_

 _Birds where chirping, the wind was blowing, and the sun shining in a small country known as Townsville_

 _ **Just like any other day**_

 _Children were running, laughing, and playing; just as children should_

 _ **But that's when it all went wrong**_

 _A loud, blood curdling, scream echoed throughout the otherwise peaceful park._  
 _The scream belonged to a young jogger. The reason behind the scream, was the discovery of a body._  
 _Twenty-three-year-old Elisa Monrica's body was found. Cause of death: blood loss. Two holes where discovered on the left side of her neck and signs of a struggle were eminent._

 _ **They came in large amounts**_

 _An army of 70,000 vampires marched through the forest._

 _No one knew exactly where they came from. All that was known was that their home was gone, lost in the war against the werewolves. So, they decided to take our home as theirs._

 _Unfortunately for the humans, this army of 70,000 was only the beginning._  
 _More would be coming soon; very soon._

 _ **For months they killed on our streets and were never caught**_

 _Alas, Elisa Monrica, was not their first victim, and definitely not their last._

_**We tried to fight them off**_

 _In a field not far from Townsville a battle raged on._

 _ **But the fight was pointless**_

 _Unlike other battles this one was different, this time the battle lasted only minutes before a victor claimed victory._

 _The humans lost._

 _ **We were no match for their strength**_

 _The humans stood no chance against their speed, strength, and unnatural 'abilities'._

 _ **We fought to our hearts content, to no avail**_

 _In a last attempt at redemption all countries throughout the world banded together to send out one last attack._

 _ **In the end the humans lost the war**_

 _But like every other battle against the vampires, the humans where defeated._

 _ **Now the Vampires rule over all species**_

 _Once the Vampires conquered the human realm they were unstoppable._  
 _With the vampire's supernatural 'abilities' and the human's weapons no one stood in the way of the vampires and their quest for supreme domination._

 _ **In a last attempt for survival five humans rose from the ashes**_

 _Five human teenagers where the only ones with enough guts to stand up to the vampires. Being born with supernatural talents, gave them the abilities to fight against the oppression against them._

 _ **For centuries these artifacts have been passed down from wielder to wielder**_

 _Whenever one of the wielders dies, the a new one is chosen to take their place in the battle for mankind's survival._

 _ **Five teenage girls are chosen to wield these great powers**_

 _Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, and Bell are given the, unwanted, responsibility of holding humanity's survival in their hands._

 _ **It's up to these girls to protect the human race from evil. No matter the cost.**_

 _If they can first survive homework, family, and hot vampire princes._


End file.
